As welding technology has advanced, welding power supplies and associated components have become extremely complex in their operation and control circuitry. Although this complexity has enhanced the versatility of welding equipment, it has also significantly increased the costs of welding equipment. Furthermore, not only have the costs of the equipment been increased, but advanced welding equipment has also become more complicated to interface and program.